


Instinct

by tome



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Mild Smut, NSFW, wrote this just for valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tome/pseuds/tome
Summary: For Akihiko, being with Minako is as natural as breathing.





	Instinct

It's instinct when Akihiko runs for Arisato shoulder-first.

Every fiber of every muscle in his legs stretches to its limit, screaming almost as loudly as his bellowing of her name. _“Minako!”_ Her name from his mouth is a promise that he's looking out for her as much as a warning.

Arisato whips her head to him, but it's less than a second before his body slams against hers. Akihiko winces and shouts an apology as she yelps, skids, and stumbles flat on her rear.

But that pain is nothing compared to the Agidyne intended for her.

His skin blisters and boils under his blackening, crumbling clothes. Even though he knew it was coming, the agony is sudden, all-consuming, and he can't help but gasp. It's deep enough for him to breathe in the flames, scorching his nose and throat as the tendrils dance in his lungs.

His mind fills with images of burning orphanages and charred corpses. Akihiko's lungs aren't the ones on fire, but Miki's.

He screams then, knees buckling, tears forming and evaporating, hair singeing, and he's _sorry, so sorry, I'm so sorry, Miki._ The fetor of cooking flesh churns his stomach and threatens to reunite him with his dinner.

Through the burning, he sees Arisato land the final blow. Pride swells from underneath the anguish. The Shadow vanishes into nothing under her glinting naginata, taking its flames with it.

She's at Akihiko's side in an instant, helping him to his feet with shaking hands.

“Senpai,” Arisato gasps, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, “why did you…?”

And in the afterglow of their difficult victory, with Arisato switching to a Persona with Diarahan and pouring all her energy into healing him, unnecessary apologies and thank-yous leaving her with every frantic breath, Akihiko realizes that was the first time he had used her first name.

For a moment, he wonders with a traitorously warm tingle in his cheeks if she noticed, but it doesn't take long for him to see how differently she looks at him now. They maintain silent eye contact as they try to control their breathing again. Both their expressions are even, but there's something deeper in her crimson eyes as she regards him, something that wasn't there minutes before. Looking at her is more like looking inside of her.

He feels that same depth in his own gaze, and something twists inside him. He's wrenched open, layers peeled back by black, shriveled, coal-like fingers of ghosts. He's certain Arisato can see his very soul, his past, present, and future all at once. Akihiko wants to look away, but he can't. She doesn't either.

The air turns into an excited crackle of electricity on his skin. He wonders if it's only Polydeuces, but part of him--instinct--is sure she feels the air, too.

It's instinct when he continues calling her Minako every day after.

* * *

It's instinct when Akihiko smiles at her.

Minako is constantly on the move. Most of the time, all he sees of her are the ends of her auburn hair trailing behind her around corners. Or sometimes, all he has are the echoes of her steps in the hallways, easily recognized from hearing her skip around on the floor above him back at the dorm.

But there are lucky times when he can actually catch her, when she's stopping for a breath or passing by on her way to the next person on her list.

He's talking with a second-year member of the boxing team about an upcoming tournament when he has one of those rare moments with her. Minako stands leaning against the wall across from him, glancing up from a well-loved planner covered in post-it notes and stickers. Her hand drifts to her chin, and she frowns a little at nothing as if in deep thought.

They make eye contact, and Akihiko can't help the tide of warmth that washes over him, can't help the upturn of the corners of his lips. A reflex like any of the ones he learned in the ring. Minako beams, just for him, and it's like a supernova. The world fades away in the wake of its brilliance. His own grin isn't as flashy, but just as joyous as time slows to a halt between them.

His conscious mind void of everything except her, it’s up to Akihiko's subconscious to thank the universe for bending its laws for the sake of this moment between them.

It's weird, he thinks. Really weird. But it also feels right, and that's even weirder.

A nudge from his teammate snaps him out of the spell.

“You checking her out too, Senpai?” his teammate teases. Akihiko hits him lightly on the back of his head and tells him to mind his own damn business.

But as they resume talking, Akihiko's thoughts wander again, replaying his teammate's words in his mind over and over and over.

Checking her out? He scoffs. Sure, their gazes held, and sure, it was a little more than a stare. But there wasn't anything like _that_ to it. There's no room for that in his life, even if he were to want it.

What catches him off-guard, however, is the “too.” Like it's so common that it's expected. Akihiko knew she was popular, but _that_ popular? He feels his brow knot up, wondering if any of her admirers had seen that smile she just gave him. He decides most likely not, and something almost triumphant rises within him.

Minako is a little too good at making him feel strange.

It's instinct when he looks back to her spot against the wall, but all that's left of her is the familiar flash of auburn turning the corner.

* * *

It's instinct when Akihiko seeks her physically.

There's nothing _perverted_ in it, or anything. He and Minako are simply close and both physical people. That's all there is to it. At least, that's what he reassures himself when he realizes it.

In the mission to rescue Yamagishi, there wasn't any hesitation in pressing her against a pillar. Her body fully underneath his, squished between himself and the stone, was warm and filled his senses with the smell of apples and tart.

And every now and then in Tartarus, Akihiko finds himself positioning his body closer and closer next to hers, ready to pull her behind him at the first sign of things going awry. He does it a few times, arm around her hip to twist quickly and place himself between her and whatever threatens her. Minako protests every time, but shouldn't it make sense to her?

He's not as hardy as Shinji ever was, but still hardier than her. If he can take a hit for her, he will. It's his job, not just as Minako's senpai or her teammate, but as her…

As her what? What is he to her? What is she to him? “Friends” doesn't feel like enough to cover it. And despite Junpei constantly making kissy noises in their direction, even in Tartarus now, _it's not like that for the love of God._

But why, then, do the memories of her skin against his fill him so totally with affection that he’d rather relive them over and over than fall asleep at night?

Akihiko pushes the questions away, the fluttering in his stomach and palpitations of his heart telling him he's not ready to answer them. An answer is pointless, anyway; either way, it's his job.

He wonders if it's instinct for Minako to seek him physically as well. He's crumpled on the bench at the playground, telling her through trembling lips and shaky breaths about Miki, when she wraps an arm around him. Her body is as warm as her smile, and the simple act is nearly enough to calm him completely.

It's instinct when he allows himself to melt into it, resting his head on her shoulder and deciding right then and there exactly what Minako is to him: precious, beyond compare.

* * *

It's instinct when Akihiko embraces her.

He doesn't realize it at first. Apples and tart hit him again, and instantly he recoils as if she’s made of thorns. Heat fills his entire head and he fumbles out an apology.

But Minako doesn't look upset. In fact, her smile is as big and stupid as his own. She laughs at him, but it's not malicious. It's bursting with so much joy that it's contagious and he can feel tears forming in his eyes as he joins her.

They’re winded, they’re shaking, and they’re so completely, totally, wonderfully happy.

So this is love.

It's instinct when he embraces her again, still laughing and giggling with her like they’re a couple of drunks, this time with no intention of letting go.

* * *

It’s instinct when Akihiko kisses her for the first time.

Their first “official” date. He can’t screw this up. Absolutely not an option. He stutters when he asks her out, but she acts like she doesn’t notice it.

He suspects Minako senses he’s about to explode from all the nervous energy inside him; she says she wants him to treat her to Hagakure, and he thinks she’s throwing him a bone. He’s too relieved to care.

They sit next to each other, still in the same uniforms they always wore there, still talking for hours about nothing like they always did. It doesn’t feel like a date, and though he’s having a great time just being there with her, Akihiko still kicks himself.

A natural lull in conversation falls between them as Minako scoops up a bundle of ramen and slurps it. Akihiko is about to start eating from his own bowl when he stops and just… watches her.

Her lips curve delicately around the noodles, not too tightly but not too loosely, knowing just how to move them. Plump, red from the heat of the food, soft. He feels his own lips tingle as the last bit reaches her mouth and she wipes little droplets of broth from her chin.

“Minako,” he whispers, voice hoarse as he tries to catch his breath to still his thrumming heart.

She turns her head and Akihiko closes the gap between them. He presses his lips square against hers, and his hand finds a place along her jawline to rest itself. She tastes like chicken broth and garlic, but it’s _her_ and _holy shit holy shit holy shit._

It doesn’t last nearly as long as he wants, both of them pulling back for air after only seconds. Minako’s face is bright red with a blush and a little dazed as her hand drifts to cup the hand he has on her jaw.

They laugh breathlessly, staring so intently at each other that he’s sure they’ll fall into the depth of the other’s gaze.

It’s instinct when he kisses her for the second time.

* * *

It’s instinct when Akihiko invites Minako to his room.

He’s blushing as he invites her, talking too slowly and stumbling over his words, but Minako watches him, patiently biting back a giggle. He’s thankful she finds his ineptitude endearing for whatever reason, because otherwise he’d be doomed.

But when she’s in his room, Akihiko finds himself floundering again. He sits across from her on his floor, and she looks at him expectantly. Panic settles over him again, not wanting to mess this up, wanting this to be something special for her to cherish like the way he does her.

It’s instinct when he gives her the stuffed rabbit that reminds him of her.

It’s instinct when he says “I love you.”

Minako beams at him, so radiant that she’s more like a bottle of sunshine than a girl. She pulls him in for a kiss and tells him she loves him, too.

His entire face has been sore from how often he’s been smiling these days, and today is no exception. Akihiko laughs and presses his forehead to hers, cupping her face with both his hands.

He tells her again. She says it back, and his heart is soaring.

It’s instinct when he lets Minako fall on top of him, laying on the floor and being kissed all over his face with her smiling lips.

* * *

It’s instinct when Akihiko touches her for the first time.

Their kiss turns rough, sloppy, their tongues clashing against each other and lips moving wildly over the other’s. He feels something shift in him, bubbling in his gut, filling his entire body with buzzing and clenching. His grip on Minako’s waist tightens, almost possessive; he did tell her she was his tonight, after all.

He’s worried when she grabs one of his hands. Was he being too rough? Was this too much? But the questions stop dead in his brain when she brings his fingers underneath her skirt to the wet panties hidden within.

His other hand is guided underneath her shirt and to her breast, her fingers spreading his apart to hold it entirely in his palm. It's softer, yet firmer than he'd imagined, and he can't help but gasp and pull back to look at her.

“M-Mina, are you… Is this…?” he rasps, trying to make sure this is okay, that he's doing what she wants, but his mind is too busted, too fuzzy to form a coherent thought. Her irises are only slivers of red, clouded with something unknown but something that awakens a deep, ravenous need inside him.

Instead of a response, Minako attacks his lips again, offering him no guidance beyond moving his lower hand in a slow circle and squeezing his upper solidly around her breast.

A little moan rumbles from the back of her throat as she whispers “Aki,” and she has him completely.

It’s instinct when he takes control.

It’s instinct when he lets her unbutton his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day where I am, and I was feeling emotional about these dorks.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Either way, comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
